3-D printers may print objects from instructions defining how to print the objects. For example, a 3-D printer may print a screw using a G-Code file that stores instructions for the 3-D printer to print the screw. A G-Code file for one type of 3-D printer may be incompatible with another type of 3-D printer. Additionally, a user may be able to use the 3-D printer and the corresponding G-Code file for an object to print the object as many times and whenever the user desires.